hug
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Hanya cerita abal abal dengan CheolSoo couple Dan sedikit kehilangan kata juga. Happy reading
Hug

seungcheol choi

Jisoo hong

Happy reading

Malam yang dingin karena

Kota seoul sedang di guyur

Hujan lebat. dingin. sudah

Pasti. Jika seperti ini orang

Orang pasti ingin bergelung

Dengan selimut dan meminum

Coklat seperti

Yang di lakukan pemuda manis

Berkebangsaan korea LA.

Jisoo hong atau joshua hong.

Pemuda manis itu duduk di

Ruang tamu menunggu seseorang.

Di temani selimut yang membungkus

Tubuh rampingnya dan segelas

Coklat hangat. dia sedang menunggu

Kekasihnya. seungcheol pemuda

Tampan dengan bulu mata yang

Sangat lentik itu.

'Clek'

Tiba tiba pintu utama di buka

Oleh menebak

Bahwa itu kekasihnya.

Jisoo Bangkit dan berjalan ke arah

Pintu masuk dan benar ia melihat

Kekasih tampannya sedang mem

Buka sepatunya.

"Baru pulang" jisoo bertanya.

"Oh hai baby josh belum tidur eum"

seungcheol menghampiri jisoo

Dan mengecup bibir pemuda manis

Itu sekilas.

" menunggu mu" jisoo

Tersenyum menundukan

Wajahnya. Sedangkan seungcheol

Yang melihat hanya tetsenyum

Gemas melihat kekasih manisnya.

Grep

Dengan tiba tiba seungcheol menarik

Pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Kau cantik dengan pakaian seperti

Ini baby josh" seungcheol bicara dan

Sedikit meremas pinggang ramping

Jisoo.

"Akh" Jisoo membekap mulutnya.

Hey dia malu asal kalian tahu.

"Hey baby josh kau tambah manis

Jika mendesah seperti tadi"seungcheol

Sedikit menggoda jisoo yang wajahnya

Sudah semakin memerah.

"Hentikan seungie"jisoo berguman.

"Dan apa apaan pakaian mu ini.

Mencoba menggoda ku eum kucing

Manis" sekali lagi seungcheol meremas

Pinggang di balas lenguhan

Lembut oleh jisoo

"Aahhh~seungie"jisoo tambah malu.

"Hentikan seungcheol-sii"jisoo

Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

Di dada bidang seungcheol.

Sungguh dia sangat malu.

"Kau meminta ku berhenti tapi kau

Malah mendesah benar

Aku harus berhenti eum" seungcheol

Merengkuh pinggang jisoo dan berbisik

Dengan nada rendah di telinga jisoo.

"Iy iya kau harus berhenti"jisoo bergetar

Astaga seungcheol hanya menyentuhnya

Sedikit tapi dia sudah mau lumer.

"Benarkah" seungcheol memijat lembut

Belakang telinga jisoo.

"Eumm~iy iyaaa~kau eum harusss.

Berhentiiiiihh aaakh"jisoo mendesah

Panjang di akhir kalimatnya.

Itu juga karna tiba tiba seungcheol

Meremas buttnya yang hanya di

Tutupi celana

Kalian tahu jisoo saat ini hanya

Memakai kemeja putih kebesaran

Milik seungcheol.

"Eum seungie dingin" Jisoo beucap

Dengan lirih.

" ke kamar"

Seungcheol merangkul pinggang jisoo

Dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar seungcheol

Membaringakan dirinya dan jisoo

di kasur menarik

Kembali seungcheol memeluk pinggang

Ramping milik jisoo dari belakang.

Dan menautkan tangannya ke tangan

Milik jisoo sekali kali seungcheol men-

Cium tangan jisoo. hening mereka

Hanya diam menikmati hangat tubuh

Lainnya. Namun tiba tiba jjisoo

Membalik badannya dan jadilah dia

Berhadapan dengan wajah tampan

Kekasihanya di

Balas dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir

Kucing miliknya.

"Hey kau tambah cantik jika tersenyum

Seperti itu baby josh" jisoo hanya memerah.

Mendengat ucapan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih seungie ah"jisoo mendekatkan

Wajahnya ke seungcheol dan.

Chup

Jisoo mengecup sekilas bibir kekasinya.

"Oh oh kau sudah berani menciumku eum"

seungcheol menggoda jisoo kembali.

Sedang jisoo sudah melesakan wajahnya

Ke dada milik seungcheol.

"Itu karna aku terlanjur merindukan mu"

Jisoo berguman lirih.

"Kau merindukan ku" seungcheol tambah

Mengeratkan pelukannya. dan mencoba

Mengangkat wajah jisoo dengan tangannya

Yang bebas.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mu baby josh"

Chup

selesai berucap seungcheol mencium

Bibir kucing jisoo dengan lembut.

Dan melumatnya penuh perasaan.

seungcheol mengusap belakang telinga

sudah hampir

Meleleh di perlakukan selembut itu.

Tidak berapa lama seungcheol

Melepas ciumannya yang di hadiahi

Tatapan tidak rela oleh jisoo.

Hey jisoo merindukan bibir itu

Menciumnya lembut dan menjejalah

Mulutnya.

"Kenapa ingin ku cium lagi eum"

seungcheol mencubit hidung jisoo

Dan terkekeh pelan melihat jisoo

Mengangguk kepalanya.

"Serindu itu kah kau pada ku baby josh"

seungcheol bertanya yang balas

Anggukan oleh jisoo.

"Sangat merindukan mu tau.

Sudah hampir 2minggu kau tidak

Pulang karna sibuk dengan perkerjaan

mu."jisoo merengut lucu.

" aku minta maaf baby josh"

seungcheol tambah mengeratkan

Pelukanyanya dan mendekatkan

wajahnya.

'Chup' seungcheol kembali

Mencium bibir kucing kekasihnya itu.

"Eumm" sekali lagi jisoo mendesah.

seungcheol menekan tengkuk jisoo

Dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Menyesap bibir bawah dan atas jisoo.

Jisoo membuka mulutnya

Dan dengan senang hati seungcheol

Memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajah

Isi mulut menekan tengkuk

seungcheol guna memperdalan ciuman

Mereka.

"Eumm~seungie ah"jisoo mendesah

Kala seungcheol menyecap lidahnya.

"Aahh~seung eumm seessak~"Jisoo

Kehabisan seungcheol

masih sibuk mengulum bibir jisoo.

Sesekali menghisap lidah jisoo.

Jisoo benar benar akan gila jika seperti

Ini.

"Aahh seungie eum lepasss"jisoo men

Dorong dada seungcheol hingga

Ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jisoo mengambil

Udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Sedangkan seungcheol malah tersenyum

Senang melihat kekasih manisnya

Terengah engah.

"Payah" seungcheol mengejek jisoo

Yang di balas delikan tajam oleh jisoo.

"Kau saja yang terlalu rakus"

Jisoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey baby josh jangan memasang wajah

Seperti itu atau aku akan memakan mu"

"Ck hentikan otak mesum mu itu

Tuan choi"jisoo memukul dada

seungcheol sedikit keras.

"Hahaha bercanda baby josh"

seungcheol memelum pinggang jisoo

Dan menumpukan dagunya di

Kepala jisoo sekali kali mencium

Rambut jisoo.

Jisoo kembali melesakan kepalannya

Di dada bidang seungcheol.

"Seungie ah"

Jisoo memanggil seungcheol

"Iya baby josh"

"Peluk aku sampai pagi"

"Baikalah aku akan memeluk mu

Sampai pagi."

"Aku mengantuk"jisoo tambah

Melesakan kepalanya di dada

seungcheol dan memejamkan

Matanya.

"Tidurlah baby jhos"

"Good night"

"Good night"

Dan beberapa menit kemudia jisoo

Sudah terbang ke dunia lalaland.

Dan tidak berapa lama seungcheol

Juga menyusul kekasihnya manisnya.

The end


End file.
